Right From The Start All Over Again?
by LyricalGirl
Summary: What if when everything is alright and Bella and the other Cullens have their happily ever after something happened? What if Bella woke up as a human again only days after arriving to Forks to live with Charlie? What will happen with Edward? Did he travel in time too? Join in and see what happens to her.
1. Surprising Awakenings

**Chapter One**

**A Surprising Awakening**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters, the places and everything. I just play around with them according to my own imagination.**_

* * *

_Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw._

_"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him._

_"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

_"That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of forever._

...

My eyes shot open, and I began to make my way back into consciousness. I stretched and I felt my muscles ache for the stillness, as I yawned the sleepiness faded suddenly making me aware of something.

Sleeping? I couldn't do that anymore, not now that I was a vampire. My muscles weren't supposed to hurt like that because of stillness either.

My eyes felt weird and for some reason my sight isn't nearly as good as it was before, in fact compared to it I can say I am now practically blind. What the hell is happening to me? I can't see anything. Everything looks off!

"Miss swan, are you alright? Did you just say you can't see? Wait just a minute, I'll bring the doctor." I hear a voice say before listening hurried footsteps and a door closing. I hadn't realised I was talking out loud. Whoa, this is not my room, that is not my ceiling.

I try to sit up but there is an IV put in my arm.

"Please, be careful Miss Swan, we don't want you hurting yourself." A familiar voice says to me. I look up surprised that I didn't hear the door open and my eyes meet a pair of golden ones.

"Carlisle? What is happening to me?" I say lying comfortably back down and trying to relax my nerves. Carlisle eyebrows shot up in a surprised gesture.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, come on Carlisle. It's not the time to go around making jokes." And then, the perfect explication plopped in my head "I can't believe you agreed to play a prank like this one on me. Who convinced you? Let me guess, it was Emmett with a lot of Jasper's help. I can't believe all of you!"

"Playing a prank on you? I am not doing anything of the sorts to you Miss Swan, please do me the favor of calming down, being upset is not good for your body, especially right now. And I hope it doesn't bother you if I ask, but, how do you know my sons?" I give him a disbelieving look, I can't believe they are taking it this far.

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny Carlisle. I can't believe Edward didn't try to stop this. What did you guys do to distract him? Let me guess, Rose, Esme and Alice went out shopping and Reneesme run out of something that she really needed suddenly."

"How do you...? Who is Reneesme?" he asked, his face now was the perfect illustration of surprise, his mouth wide open and his eyebrows arched upwards. Ha, like I was going to buy that.

His pager suddenly made a sound and he picked it in his hands looking at it. He looked at me and then again at the pager with indecision, then he sighed and started to retreat back to the door.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I have an important operation to do right now, we'll continue this... interesting conversation later." He opened the door and closed it behind him soundlessly.

I sighed and look around, this was definitely a Hospital room. I looked at my body, and it looked human. My head was spinning with an upcoming headache.

"Bella!" I heard my father say from the door. He looked extremely relieved as he stood beside my bed.

"Hey Dad," Now this was just impossible, I was starting to believe this couldn't be just some trick of the guys, Charlie would never get into it, and he had a bigger belly than he had the last time I'd seen him, only 3 days ago, just like the one he had when I had just moved to Forks.

"Oh, Bella. You had all of us so worried, your mother is on the way."

"Umm, Dad? What happened to me?" Charlie looked at me confusedly.

"I thought Dr. Cullen had come here to tell you. I was sure I'd seen him leave this room before I got in."

"Um, he... got sidetracked, I was really disoriented, so it took him some time telling me where I was and all that and then he had an emergency to attend to before he could explain everything to me."

"Alright," he nodded, took a breath and with a voice full of guilt he said. "Can you remember that I had just picked you out of the airport and we were going home? Well in our way there a van appeared and hit us on the side, on your side. You were immediately unconscious from the blow, in a few seconds I had called an ambulance and we were being taken to the hospital." His eyes dropped to the floor. "You have been unconscious all this time since that happen, it seemed something had put you in a coma, Renee and Phill came to stay in a hotel not far away from here." he looked up again, his eyes rarely vulnerable as they met mine. "It's okay if you want to go back with them to Phoenix, I should have been more careful."

It took a moment for all the words to register. Had he said 'I had just picked you out of the airport and we were going home'? I fought the urge to freak out. Instead I focused on his last words and looked at him. "Don't worry Dad, I'm staying here, I don't want to leave Forks or you."

Charlie looked at my more intensely, but I couldn't really read his expression anymore. "Really?"

"Yes, I had no desire to go back to Phoenix." I replied. He smiled, and then said.

"Alright, but you are telling Renee."

"She is going to freak out, isn't she?"

"We were all very worried for you. I would stay more but I really have to go finish some important business at the station, I'll be right back."

"Okay, bye." I closed my eyes tiredly, my head almost exploding with all the new, crazy information. My body relaxed and my mind drifted off to dreamland. Something I know I would have missed more if I hadn't had my daughter.

...

I was awoken again by the sound of the door opening, in front of me stood Carlisle, his eyes dancing with curiosity. Damn! What was I going to do about all the things I'd said to him? It seemed like I had travelled to the past or something like that so I had to think quickly before I screwed up more badly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Miss Swan, but I have to check up on you to see if everything is alright. Now, what were you telling me about my family?"

"What do you mean? I never talked about your family, or to you. Who are you?" I let confusion color my tone. I was extremely lucky that being a vampire had made it easier for me to learn how to lie. I was pretty sure the only thing that betrayed me was my heartbeat, and it had picked up from nervousness the moment I had seen him. So there wasn't really a way for him to know that I was lying.

* * *

_**Okay, so... that's it for now. There you have the first chapter of "Right From The Start All Over Again?" **_

_**What do you guys think? I hope you all like it.**_

_**Bye, have a nice weekend!**_

_**Lyricalgirl**_


	2. A Surprising Turn

**Chapter 2**

**A Surprising Turn**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters, the places and everything. I just play around with them according to my imagination.**_

* * *

All it took was a blink, one moment I was walking next to my husband looking for a gift for my lovely niece and the next thing I knew I was standing next to the sofa in our living room looking at the distance while Emmett talked to me.

My clothes are different, and the last charm of my bracelet, which Emmet had given me a week ago, was gone as well.

I looked around the room, the first thing I noticed was that the family photos of Reneesme's first Christmas we had hung on the walls weren't there, but as I kept looking I saw that a lot of things were missing.

"… and then I turn around and there he was, the poor thing roared like he was the threatening one in the place! So I…, Rose? Are you alright?" He looked at me, waiting for an answer with a slight frown on his face.

"I'm okay, there's nothing wrong," I said, the lie slipping easily from my mouth.

"I have been married to you for many years, love, I think I can tell when something is wrong." He said, as he came to stand next to me and started massaging my shoulders. I give him a kiss, trying to calm myself.

"Really, it's nothing serious. What were you telling me about that bear?" The question works to make him leave the subject, he quickly launches into describing his fight with two bears at the same time.

What was I going to do about this? My head was about to explode with questions. It didn't take long for me to realize that this was not my home, but it wasn't really so much different, in fact it had looked just like this at a time. So, was this another dimension? Had I traveled through time? If that was the case, had I traveled to the past or to the future?

"Em?"

"You wouldn't- Hmm? What?"

"Don't you think putting family photos on the wall would be nice?" He smiled at me.

"You know what Lonely Edward thinks about photos, he doesn't like being photographed, I'm telling you we need to get him a girl so he loosens up a little, he may release all that stress, and he definitely needs to lose his V card!" He guffaws and I laugh along with him, so that meant that neither Bella nor Nessie were in the picture. I try not to let my desperation show; my family wasn't complete anymore! Not yet at least, I would make sure everything went back to being like it should, like it was before this happened to me. I would get Bella and Edward together again, without all the problems they had the other times, we would make friends with the wolves, no, correction, I'd make sure Bella makes friends with that bunch of dogs, and when the time came I would have to make sure to stand with Bella and protect Reneesme, to find that Nahuel guy and all that stuff, I felt tired just thinking about it. I need to make a plan, but first, I need to know what day it is.

* * *

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Alright, first, I know it's been two months, but I went on vacations and then I've had a lot of tests and catching up to do, second, I know this chapter is really short, but it's like an introduction for the one that's coming next, which I promise is longer.**_

_**Were you surprised? Well, at least now we know Bella is not going to do all this alone.**_

_**What do you guys think? I hope you all liked it.**_

_**Bye, have a nice weekend!**_

_**Lyricalgirl**_


	3. Useful Information

**Chapter 3**

**Useful Information**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters, the places and everything. I just play around with them according to my imagination.**_

* * *

_Carlisle_

I came from work, my head was swimming with ideas, a dozen of questions had nagged me since I'd met the Swan girl. Why had she known who I was when she'd just woken up? _How _did she know all that stuff? Not only that but what intrigued me even more was how quickly she'd "came to her senses" and denied having said anything.

Had she been aware of her surroundings and what was around her when she was asleep? I recall talking on the phone with Esme about our children when I was in the room, but then, who was Reneesme? And why did she deny everything? My other theory was that she could be some kind of seer like Alice and was scared I would say she was crazy.

I parked near the house and got out of the car, entering my home quickly, eager to see my lovely wife, who was in the garden working with her plants. She smiled and stood up to great me, giving me a caring kiss on the lips.

"How was work?" she asked me.

"It was alright," I said, but then I added. "But the strangest thing happened to me today."

She looked up at me with interest. "It's been sometime since you've had unusual news about work. What happened? Did you see a miracle today?"

"Well, Isabella Swan woke up from her coma,"

"Oh, those are really great news! She was just seventeen, wasn´t she?" She said, a gorgeous smile stretching across her lips.

"Yes. Well, we were really happy that she had regained consciousness after only 2 weeks; the extremely surprising fact though was what she said when she woke up. She knew who I was, knew my name and accused me of having participated in a prank with Jasper and Emmett that was what had put her in the hospital. She even mentioned, Edward, Rose, Alice and You. She talked about someone named Reenesme as well." I stopped talking for a moment, seeing her reaction. Her eyebrows had arched upwards, and she was silent, still looking at me, wanting to hear more.

Suddenly Rosalie was right by my side, a weird expression on her face. "What did you say Carlisle?"

I repeated my words to my daughter, while entering our home and going to one of the sofa seats in the living room and sitting there. "I couldn't really ask her anything else because I had to get back to working on other patients. But the strangest thing was that when I came back to check on her again, she proclaimed not to know anything of the conversation we had had. I'm honestly intrigued."

A thoughtful silence ran through the room, Esme's soft voice broke it. "Could it be that Isabella is like our Alice? Maybe she had a vision about us and then when she saw you after opening her eyes she thought that somehow it was all real. But when you left the room everything caught up to her and she lied to you because you being a doctor would think she was crazy. So that's why she refused acknowledging any of what happened."

"Or maybe she forgets that she has the visions after some time," said Emmett coming down from the stairs. "We don't know her. But in this visions she seemed to know us, I mean from what you've been telling Rose she knows us, you said she mentioned that Jasper and I liked to play pranks, didn't you?" Emmett, turned to the television after that, his arm around Rosalie body. She rested her head on his arm.

"We need to find out, we have to make sure that we know if there is a chance this human girl is a risk for us." Rosalie said, her face protective and… something else I couldn´t decipher.

Alice burst through the door, her face bubbling with joy.

"There is going to be a big storm tonight!" Emmett jumped from his seat in the couch to give her a high five, smiling widely, Jasper entered calmly after her, checking his watch before starting to go up the stairs.

"You have twenty minutes to get ready!" She said. "I already told Edward, he'll meet us there"

I sighed, standing up and taking Esme's hand in mine as we went to our room, the mystery of Isabella Swan would have to wait a little longer to be resolved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Rosalie_

I brooded over what I'd learned in the last few hours while brushing my hair, I was in the past, Bella had been in a coma because of a car accident but was awake know, she seemed to know us. And if we kept in mind those facts then it all pointed to the slight but real possibility that I wasn't the only one that had gone back. Bella had too!

Thought I still hadn´t made sure that this conclusion was right, I knew in my gut that it was true. I had to see if it was tomorrow, and make sure as well that no one else in the family had gone back like I did. Esme was out of the list, as well as Emmett and Carlisle, I had known them for so many years that it was easy to know that they were indeed surprised by Bella. I still had to see what Jasper, Edward and Alice's reactions were.

I wanted to go check on Bella the next day, but how could I do it without risking Carlisle smelling my scent in her hospital room? Chance was Carlisle would want Edward to read her mind and confirm or deny his suspicions about her having a vision or whatever it was they thought that explain her actions.

I would make sure to go with them, especially if Edward reacted as I sensed he would, I mean, if he had trouble controlling himself in a room full of other scents and witnesses last time, then the same thing happening in a room that had had her scent concentrated in it for days and with only Carlisle to stop him who would end up covering him if something that serious happened the danger was dozens of times bigger.

I would be expecting it, so I could protect Bella if it came to that. Carlisle wouldn't be able to realize what was happening in time to save her life.

"Come on, I know you are worrying about that human, she isn't a real risk for us. Even if it's true she knows about us, who would believe her? She just woke up from coma." Emmett kissed my neck, his hands massaging my shoulders in a soothing motion.

"Yeah, I know, don't mind me,"

"There's something else, isn't it? What's wrong?" His eyes looked into mine, honest and caring, looking to give me whatever I needed. I pulled my arm around his waist and hugged him.

"I'll tell you later, you know how hard it is for me to keep secrets from you. Trust me, we don't have to deal with it right now, I'm just overthinking things as I always do, but it's not bad news. Everything is going to be alright," and I really believed it, I would make sure we were, my present and my future family. "Now, let's go kick their asses, shall we?"

He let out a guffaw, his eyes twinkling as he swept me up and run down the stairs. "That's my Rose! Let's go get 'em!"

"Emm, wait, I have to put a t-shirt on, you distracted me while I was about to do it." I slapped his arm playfully as he set me on the couch.

"Oops, I really didn't notice that," He grinned mischievously. "I'll wait for you down here, but I really wouldn't complain if you didn't get that shirt on at all."

Alice came downstairs as I laughed with him, she had my t-shirt in her hand and she handed it to me. Esme and Carlisle came from the kitchen, holding hands.

I looked at Alice, taking her hand in mine and dragging her back to the kitchen for a moment. I looked deep into her eyes, Alice was even better at lying than I was, but if I showed her somehow that I knew then she would have no reason to hide that she was in the same situation as me.

"Alice, does the name Reneesme mean anything to you?"

Her expression grew puzzled, she'd seen the question coming but she still didn't understand it.

"No, should it?" My shoulders relaxed, I wasn't exactly happy because Alice would have been of great help, but at least we got that cleared up. Alright, one down, two more to go. Although I doubted that Alice wouldn't know if Jasper did. I turned around, ready to leave the kitchen.

"Rose?" she asked, making me stop in front of the door.

"What Alice?"

"You know we can help you with whatever it's happening, right? I know you are keeping a secret but I won't bother you since you actually seemed happier than I've seen you in a long time." And with those words, she crossed ahead of me.

I let out a tired but satisfied sight, and I went after her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Carlisle_

After finishing the game, we all went to clean up, Emmett was covered in mud and had made it his goal to hug every one so we were all a mess. Rosalie was scolding him but we could all see the hidden smile in her features. Something was different with my daughter, I couldn't exactly point what but she seemed… warmer, happier.

I directed my gaze to Edward, he was speaking with Alice and Jasper, a small smile in his face.

Rosalie's eyes went to them and Emmett and her slowed down to run alongside them.

When we got home, Emmett proposed we could a game of cards after changing our clothes.

Then we played, and I decided that I could bring the Isabella topic. Since everyone was there and we were all quiet, it was the perfect time. I cleared my throat to catch the attentions of all of them, even Alice and Edward that were playing their own game on the other corner of the table.

I told them what I'd learned and Emmett and Esme gave their opinions just like they had before. Between all of us we decided that we could only know what she did if we talked with her.

"I'll go, talking may not be enough. If she decides to lie, we will get nothing out of her." Edward said with his jaw set.

"And I'll go with you to make sure you are not far too rude with her," Rosalie said. For some reason, Alice hid a smile at that, probably because Rosalie wasn't the exemplary of affability either.

"Umm, Rosalie, you don't like humans very much, I think you will scare her more than Edward."

"Don't worry, I'll be in my best behavior. I just want to make sure this is done well. We don't need this human girl endangering our family, why can't I just go find out if she knows anything? I'll be more relieved if I'd make sure myself." Emmett put an arm around her comfortingly, but he sent her a questioning look, and they shared a glance for a minute.

I decided to just let her be, I was going to be there to assure nothing went wrong anyway.

"Okay, Rosalie is coming with us. In case anyone asks we'll say that you both heard about her from me and decided to welcome her to town and get to know her. We will be leaving for the hospital at 9:30, you should take Edward's car so you can leave in it after we take care of this."

* * *

**First of all, I want to THANK YOU ALL for following the story and for reviewing. Reviews really help me improve the story, because when you review I know what I'm doing right and it helps me direct the story. Plus, it all makes me _incredibly happy_!**

**By the way, if there are any mistakes, they are all mine and I'm sorry, I don't have a beta.**

**Well, I know it's been a long time and_ I'm really sorry_ but here you go. I'm on vacations now so I could write the chapter without rush and put all my attention in it. I'll probably post the next chapter in a few days :)**

**I hope you like the chapter, like I promised before it's much longer than the last one :D**

******Bye, thank you for your support!**

******Ly**


End file.
